


You're captain, Not God

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited





	You're captain, Not God

Something wasn’t right. I was always the first to the training ground – captain’s role. Every spot, excluding mine, was taken up. I pause checked my watch, no I’m not late. I continued on, an ominous feeling rising in my stomach.

Ramos was approaching me, a closed look on his face. ‘Casillas! Follow me the team want a chat with you now.’ His tone left no room for argument, I followed him. Although I had no idea why, I knew that I was in a lot of trouble. ‘Ramos what is going on?’ He ignored me, ‘Nene please tell me what is going on!’ That finally caught his attention. He turned, his closed face momentarily looking sympathetic for a second. ‘Casillas, I can’t tell you or I’m going to be in trouble as well.’ What then fuck is going on?

‘Wait here!’ We have arrived at the changing rooms, he slipped inside leaving me on my own, trying to figure out what I had done wrong. A voice sounding a lot like Alonso’s called ‘Enter!’ I grasped the handle taking a deep breath and pushed the door open. I gasped. The entire national team was gathered around all looking furious and equally angry, but again I had no idea what exactly I had done to offend.

‘Urm, hey lads everything going ok?’ A single dry cough gave me my answer. Someone stood up, it was Xavi. ‘Casillas we’ve been talking and many agree that your behaviour has been more God-like than that befitting a captain of Spain!’ ¡Puta, Puta! What am I supposed to do? ‘Xavi, please, whatever I have done can we talk about it in private?’ An angry look passed his face, ‘No, this needs to be dealt with as a team!’ I was started to feel really frightened by this point and this discussion really wasn’t helping. I sigh and pause, ‘What have the team decided to do Xavi?’

‘Senior players will have 3 minutes each to give you a general spanking and then the two vice-captains will apply the belt, the paddle, and even maybe a switch. Do you understand?’ I understood but it didn’t mean I liked it. ‘And Del Bosque, what does he think?’ It was a risky game, but I needed to know. ‘He’s agreed he actually gave us most of the morning off to do this; something about dealing with the rifts in the dressing room as it is no good for the team!’ I sigh, ‘Very well, I will accept whatever punishment you may choose to award me.’ I was well aware that I had just given up the last shred of control I had in this deal.

The order came for me to strip, and I removed my clothes; I was down to my underwear now, I looked up at Xavi ‘Please, spare me my dignity!’ I was begging now.

‘ENOUGH! TORRES, ALONSO; if Senor Casillas is not willing to remove his underwear when told to, then you will!’ Xavi shouted, clearly unhappy at the situation. My pants joined my pile of clothes. I just stood and waited to be told what to do, ‘You will go to Ramos and accept whatever punishment he gives you. In silence, as well, or we may just choose to add that switching to your punishment.’

I silently approached Sergio, my Real Madrid teammate, hoping he would be gentle. ‘You’ve been in my position often enough! Over my lap now or else!’ I bent and waited for the onslaught to begin.

SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK! SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK!  
SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK!  
SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK!  
SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK!  
SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK!  
SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK!

By the time he was about a minute and half in, I was screaming and begging for mercy. ‘Please no more, I’m sorry.’ Looking back I probably wasn’t sorry but the pain was awful. Somewhere else in the room, someone stood up, I think it was Pique; ‘Casillas, one thing we want you to know is that you aren’t God or a saint, you’re a man’ During this whole speech, Sergio was still laying into my backside with some real force and it hurt a lot.

’10 more and then I’m done.’  
SWAT! SWAT! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SLAP! SWAT! SMACK!

‘Stand up and face the corner over there!’ It was Xavi again and he was pointing me towards a corner. Standing up, I limped over to where Xavi was directing me; really not wanting to make the situation worse. Unknowingly, the situation was about to become a lot worse; “Without moving from that spot turn around and face the team!” Another command, I was not used to receiving them, I was better at giving them to team-mates. “You now have a choice, kneel and suck the team’s cocks or you can bend over Villa’s lap and take your next three minute punishment”

I take a moment to think before I get on all fours and crawl to David and ask him to punish me. I get passed around from Villa to Torres and then to Iniesta and around Fabregas. Before I eventually realise who has been named the two vice-captains; my best friend and my Real team-mate.

After Cesc had pushed me off his lap, a straight backed chair appeared in front of me and I am told to bend over it, it’s time for the final part. “You will take 30 strokes of the paddle, in sets of 5, one from me and then a set from Xabi. Nod if you understand!” I nod reluctantly. I barely remember anything from that point. I get a single slap on the backside and am informed that our discussion is finished and that it will happen again if needed.


End file.
